Do Not Tease A God
by majinneda
Summary: What happens when Maka insults Black*Star? Tsubaki receives the consequences! I have decided to leave this as a oneshot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is an update. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be adding the second chapter that I promised. If you were looking forward to it then I am SO sorry! I don't really know how to explain it, I just...wasn't able to write it. No inspiration? Something like that. I didn't want to upload something that sucks because I'm working on improving. I think this chapter is cute enough as it is, so I'll leave it like this.

I hope you enjoy this!

**Do Not Tease A God**

It all began because of a pretty stupid reason, actually.

Nobody really expected it. The consideration of the possibility seemed unlikely. Even the two in which it involved hadn't ever put much thought into the matter.

Yet, somehow, it happened. And, despite the lack of expectation, it felt as though it were meant to be from the beginning.

And this is how it happened.

"Feel free to bow down to my beauty! I am the great Black*Star!"

Once again, our favorite loud-mouthed, blue-haired, foolish ninja assassin was standing upon an unfortunate piece of architecture, screaming his ramblings of how magnificent he perceives himself. His friends and teammates, standing at the bottom of said architecture, tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, such a feat could not be so easily accomplished.

"Pretty soon a halo will appear above my head and I shall become the glorious god I was destined to be! Yahoooo!" shouted the overly confident teen as he leaped down from the building. He landed on his feet without so much as slight imbalance.

"Hyahaha! That was cooool! Do it again! Do it agaaiiin! Hyahaha!" cheered the younger Thompson sister, Patty, clapping along with her manic laughter.

"Please, please hold the applause," Black*Star said, "And of course it was cool, it was done by the one and only Black*Star! What did you expect?" he gloated, with a confident grin.

"Black*Star…please be more careful. Jumping down from such high places might cause injury. We won't be able collect any souls if you have a broken leg…" his kind partner said. Though Tsubaki knew it was useless. Black*Star would always be showing off, and he really _is_ talented, meaning there was an unlikely chance of him actually stumbling and injuring himself. Yes she knew this. She knew him well. Yet, like always, some unseen force seemed to bring out her voice of concern every time her partner would recklessly draw attention to himself, which was very, _very_ often, to say the least.

"No way, Tsubaki! The world needs to know about my awesomeness!" Black*Star replied, poking a thumb into his muscular chest.

"I can understand that you desire worldwide popularity. Yes, that would be perfect, indeed…"Death the Kidd said, "But we are the only ones here that you are so crudely shouting at. Maka, Soul, the sisters, myself and, of course, your partner have heard it many times before. Therefore that particular stunt was unnecessary." Kidd finished, continuing to walk in the direction the group was originally heading before Black*Star's rant. His guns, Liz and Patty, quickly followed.

"What he said," Soul agreed, joining Kidd with his trademark slouch.

Before the blue-haired, self-proclaimed god could open his mouth again, Maka spoke up, "Seriously Black*Star, that's enough. We acknowledge your strength, really, we do. You're a great weapon technician, and a fun friend. But enough is enough! Your cockiness will be the death of you. It-"

"Oh please, Maka. A champion like me doesn't need to worry about trivial things like death! I'm a god! I should be more worried about the ridiculous amount of ladies that beg for me! Yahooo! Ha ha ha!" Black*Star laughed and basked in his glory as his partner sighed and waited patiently.

"What! 'Ridiculous amount of ladies?' Since when?" Maka scoffed, "Black*Star, you've never even had a girlfriend. Even if you _did_ have a plethora of women begging for you, you wouldn't know what to _do_ with them! I bet you've never even kissed a girl!"

Tsubaki wouldn't allow this to go on any longer, so she interrupted then, "Maka…don't take it too far now…Black*Star means no harm. He's only rea-mmph!" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise. There she was, being interrupted mid-sentence, right in front of her best friend, Maka, by Black*Star.

Actually, by Black*Star's mouth. No, not by his usual banter of godlike talent, but by his mouth on _her_ mouth.

He was kissing her.

It was so sudden, and only lasted about 1.5 seconds, but it was intense. Because of his immediate decision in proving Maka wrong, Black*Star roughly yanked Tsubaki's face to his own. He mashed his lips against hers and held her head firm. Tsubaki could do nothing in her current state of shock but stare in front of her, into Black*Star's face.

His eyes were open as well. They were looking directly into hers with his usual determination mixed in with what seemed to be an unrecognizable emotion behind them. The meister broke off the kiss, and for the briefest moment, Tsubaki thought she saw Black*Star, still keeping eye contact, give off an aura other than super cocky. Something like realization…That is until he turned to Maka (who was absolutely shocked at the sudden act), threw on a huge smirk and boasted, "What _now_? I am Black*Star! A god! It's only natural that I'm great with the ladies! Ha ha ha! Yahoooo!" sprinting after his previously departed friends, leaving Maka gaping, and Tsubaki with the most ferocious blush humanly possible, one hand raised to her mouth, lightly touching her cut lip.

**End Note:** Well, there you go! there will be no more chapters unless I get a sudden inspiration, but that is doubtful. It is short and simple, but I'd appreciate it if you would let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
